The movement of large numbers of product units, such as a tray or pallet, around a manufacturing or processing facility has long proved to be an expensive and time consuming task. Presently, most systems for carrying out the movement of product units around a manufacturing facility utilize static systems that are set up to maintain and transport product units using a particular configuration that is not easily changed. The problem with these type of systems is that manufacturing or processing requirements may change and reconfiguration of the static system is not easily achieved. Thus, weeks or even months may be required to reconfigure a conveyor system to meet the changing needs of the facility.
Prior art conveyor systems have many problems relating to the maintenance and complexity of the systems. One problem with existing conveyor systems is that the systems normally have complex mechanical gearing consisting of a large number of components. This type of mechanically geared conveyor system requires a great deal of maintenance in order to keep the system in peak operating condition. Air pressure operated systems require a complex pneumatic system in order to operate the conveyor. Pneumatic systems require labor intensive maintenance procedures in order to achieve peak operating conditions of the system. Existing systems also create a great deal of noise when operating. Mechanically geared systems normally comprise a large number of chain and roller drive assemblies creating mechanical noise during operation. Pneumatic systems necessarily require the use of noisy compressors and air injection procedures which add to the noise pollution of the work environment. Finally, each of the above described systems require a great deal of power to operate since the entire system must function at the same time, no matter how many or few product units are present upon the conveyor system at any particular time.
Therefore, a conveyor system is needed which will allow a manufacturing or processing facility to quickly and easily reconfigure the system to changing facility needs, provide easy maintenance requirements, decrease the amount of noise pollution to the work environment, and provide lower energy consumption than is possible with presently existing systems.